morby rp 1
by markthenewkira
Summary: read and find out (discontinued sadly my co writer has quit on me but if i found someone who would gladly assist me in continuing this i would gladly continue)
1. rp 1

"Hey rigby what's up" mordecai asked walking into the living room after a long boring day at the snack bar, but at least he didn't have to clean the public bathrooms like Rigby was forced to do. Rigby sat on the couch playing on his and Mordecai's dinosaur of a gaming consul. Rigby smiled pausing the game turning to his best friend who just plopped down on the couch wanting nothing more than to relax after dealing with his very rude and impatient customers.

"Nothing much just playing strong johns" Rigby shrugged at his friend not really wanting to discuss the disgusting job of scrubbing toilets and mopping the urine from the old tile floor. "Want to play strong johns" the raccoon continued handing the taller blue jay his own controller

"How about we go get some nachos instead" mordecai offered his stomach rumbling at the idea since he didn't get to go on his lunch break due to the large amount of visitors at the park that day.

"yeauh nachoooos you like extra salty nachos" Rigby mumbled under his breath with very perverted thoughts of mordecai with another salty liquid covering his face, mordecai turned towards him with a small almost unnoticeable tint to his cheeks from the comment along with the explicit thoughts that came with the raccoon's words

"Ugh don't say it like that!" mordecai groaned face palming before standing up still very hungry at this point, him and rigby walk into the kitchen grabbing a pack of store bought nachos already covered in the liquid gold.

The lick their lips just imagining the salty snack driving their taste buds to pure ecstasy. Mordecai picks up the box knowing that if he let rigby hold onto them he would eat the entire box…again. Mordecai and rigby sat in comforting silence aside for the TV airing the death note intro one of mordecai and Rigby's new favorite show. After a while of eating mordecai and rigby both reach for the last chip both of them grabbing it, their hands touching slightly, a shiver ran down their spine at the contact.

Mordecai looked over to see rigby looking at him their hands still touching, before either of them realized what happened they both pulled away apologizing for the gesture. Mordecai looked down to the abandoned chip smiling as he broke it in half offering rigby the other half. Rigby took the chip smiling at his friend trying hard not to stare into the blue jay's sapphire blue eyes , he turned to the game planning on bating the extremely and o so challenging level 3 only to hear a loud crash outside causing the TV along with the rest of the houses power to go out. Rigby groaned knowing that he forgot to trim those branches. (The game is death note)

Mordecai chuckled at Rigby's attitude and decided to say the wisest thing that could possibly come to mind. "Hey dude it isn't the end of the world, lets go to the coffee shop and hangout there." Those very words made rigby turn to his best friend with a disgusted look.

"Ugh just so you can drool over Margaret!" rigby said in a very feminine voice that leaned towards jealousy instead of boredom, mordecai smiled at Rigby's attempt at pouting angrily giving him the look of a spoiled child who just got his toy taken away.

"Dude you know better than me I lost interest in her the second time around" mordecai explained to his much smaller and more immature friend.

"tell me again why you got back with her after CJ came out to us" rigby questioned rhetorically knowing very well mordecai was horrible when it came to his choice in women, Rigby looked up to mordecai's unimpressed face before sighing in defeat."Okay dude"


	2. rp 2

Rigby sits in computer room surfing the computer room surfing this site called when mordcai walked into the room. Rigby heard the blue jay walk up to him, the smell radiating off of him almost intoxicating the raccoon. Rigby was so glad that mordecai liked the cologne he got him for Christmas instead of sticking with that horrid dude time smell.

"Dude look at all these about us" Rigby exclaimed pointing to the old computer monitor in excitement

"What the heck are you talking about?" mordecai asks waling looking at the monitor to see Rigby's statement was true "Woahh!"

"I'm reading fanfiction and they have stuff for all of us they even have stuff where I am a killer" Rigby says scrolling down through the large list of stories.

"What happens in that one?" mordecai questions doubting Rigby would even have the strength to kill anybody.

"well I haven't read all of it yet but I do know it is during the blondecai incident where you were lowering me into the pit, the stop lever snags and I end up being lowered into the liquid, after you upchuck and run out I slaughter everybody and I go after you for revenge" Rigby explains in an intimidating voice.

"And you didn't bother to read the entire story to see if I live or die" mordecai crosses his arms questioningly

"Well you wanted to play videogames besides I don't want to read about myself killing my best friend or at least trying to kill him" Rigby explained a slight pink shading his face which Mordecai noticed.

Mordecai smiled at his best friend sitting in the chair beside him grabbing the mouse clicking on a story called the beast by easygrl (one of the best morby fanfictions ever) intrigued by the description and slowly the duo begin to read the story. They continue to read through the story until they get to a very heated scene themselves.

"Ahh dude! " Rigby screams blushing dark red covering his face in embarrassment still curious what mordecai thinks of this.

"What do you think about this" mordecai asks glad he has far more self-control then the small raccoon knowing if he didn't he would have a very big problem that he would not want Rigby to see, he continues to read the very heated scene the image of Rigby underneath him in many different positions continuously popping into his head through the chapter.

"How do people even know about us?" Rigby questions looking up at mordecai "is it that obvious?" Rigby mumbles more to himself not knowing his best friend heard every word

"Wait what do you mean Rigby?" mordecai questions a little shocked at the raccoon's words.

"Uhh... I... i meant like all of us, like umm... are there secret cameras in the park?" Rigby lied rubbing his shoulder nervously looking away from mordecai, his cheeks turning a shade of pink once again

"Yeah right dude you know for a fact Benson installed cameras for his knew reality show that's why we have been working extra hours, tell the truth dude" mordecai said frustrated wanting a real answer hoping the answer was what he thought it was.

"W-hat do you mean mordecai? That is the truth." Rigby lied again looking down at the floor laughing nervously hoping he won't get caught.

Mordecai grips Rigby's shoulders so that he was facing him, rigby shivered at the warmth and looked up at mordecai shocked "dude I'm not going to judge you" mordecai reasoned in a calm soft tone that made the continuous blush on his cheeks brighten

"Well you're not freaking out so... what do you think about "us"? I mean..." Rigby retorts nervously soon trailing off losing his own voice

Mordecai nervously rubs his arm not expecting the tables to turn on him so drastically of course he should have expected it from the very complicated raccoon "well um...I uh...you see uh.." mordecai rambles his blush meeting the same shade as Rigby's

"Mordo dude? Come on... if you want we can talk about it later... or just forget this conversation ever happened..." Rigby stated lowering his head in sadness

Mordecai sighs swallowing the lump in his throat taking a breath then speaks in a very quick tone "ifeelthesamewayyoudo"

"Really?!" Rigby asks shocked walking closer to the nervous blue jay.

Mordecai nods looking into Rigby's eyes which seemed like a never ending pool of emerald. He places his feathered hands on each of Rigby's shoulders stooping to the short raccoon's level. Rigby leans into mordecai soft wing rubbing his cheek along the feathers. Mordecai leans closer his lips brushing against Rigby's eagerly closing the gap.

Rigby stares wide eyed shocked at the action but soon melts into the warm embrace of his best friend. Rigby pushes mordecai onto the floor straddling him as he deepens the long awaited kiss. Mordecai moans into the kiss feeling Rigby up against his manhood, gripping the raccoon's hips.

Rigby pulls away from the kiss allowing the much needed oxygen to fill their aching lungs. They stared at each other panting heavily not truly believing that this was reality. Mordecai smiles kissing the raccoon softly smiling tasting peppermint, coffee and something he couldn't place that seemed the ost addictive on Rigby's lips.

"Who would've thought today would turn out like this?"* Rigby states chuckling softly at the blue jay underneath him.

"Yeah...do you want to get a drink or something...like a date?" mordecai asks tracing circles around the raccoon's sensitive tail.

"Y-yeah" Rigby responds holding back the moan dying to leave his throat, cursing mordecai for being a dirty tease.

"So where do you want to go" mordecai asks running his wings down the appendage stroking just above the base

"H-ow Ab-out we wait until toMORROW to ge-t a dr-DRink dude, right now all I want to taste is you" Rigby suggests still under a trance from the special attention mordecai is giving him

"Yeah sounds like a plan "mordecai smirks picking Rigby up carrying him to their room being sure to lock the door behind him


End file.
